From the Ashes
by LonegunGirl
Summary: TripT'Pol. Back on Earth following the defeat of the Xindi, Trip finally says goodbye to his sister with the help of T’Pol. Please R&R!


From the Ashes  
by LonegunGirl  


  
  
**Disclaimer:** Enterprise and its characters remain the property of Paramount.  
  
**Category:** Vignette, Trip/T'Pol  
  
**Description:** Back on Earth following the defeat of the Xindi, Trip finally says goodbye to his sister with the help of T'Pol.  
  
  
  
  


********************  


  
Archer exited the turbolift at a brisk, agitated pace. He scoured the room quickly, then frowned to note that T'Pol wasn't there, either. Frustrated, Archer turned on his heels and headed for his ready room.  
  
Only after a few strides did he stop abruptly. He turned back slowly to gaze across the deserted bridge. The momentous nature of the moment began to sink in, as Archer realized this was the first time he had set foot onto his new command center. He smiled.  
  
Archer walked back to the center of the bridge and stood at attention behind his new chair. From there, Archer cast an awed eye meticulously across the refurbished and glistening bridge. As he took in the sight a wave of pride swept over him and he sighed contentedly.  
  
He continued to scan the bridge until finally his eyes fell on Malcolm who was sitting at his station quietly engrossed in work.  
  
Malcolm, I didn't even realize you were there, Archer said quickly, flustered. At last someone who's where he's supposed to be.  
  
Malcolm glanced up from his console and greeted the Captain with a smile.  
  
Good morning, Captain. I didn't want to disturb your little moment there.  
  
An embarrassed smile flitted across Archer's features. He cleared his throat self consciously as he moved out from behind his chair and approached Reed's workstation.  
  
So, how's everything going with the new armory?  
  
Swimmingly, sir. I'm just completing my final checks now, but I think it's fair to say that everything's shining like new. It's almost hard to believe it's the same ship that limped into spacedock.  
  
Archer glanced around the bridge again, thoughtfully.  
  
She's definitely risen from the ashes, Archer readily agreed. And all it took was the entire Starfleet Corps of Engineers working round the clock for 2 months.  
  
The two men shared a grin.  
  
Sometimes I wonder it it mightn't have been easier to build a whole new ship, Malcolm mused.  
  
Easier, maybe, Archer considered. But then she wouldn't have been our Enterprise, would she?  
  
Malcolm smiled. No, sir, she wouldn't.  
  
Archer smiled back, then turned and headed back for his chair. As he sat down, his mind returned to his reason for entering the bridge in the first place.  
  
Say, Malcolm, Archer called over to his armory officer, I don't suppose you've seen T'Pol anywhere?  
  
Malcolm thought for a moment then shook his head. No, sir, I haven't.  
  
Archer flung his hands in the air in exasperation. Two hours till our official relaunch and my First Officer's nowhere to be found. Nor my Chief Engineer, for that matter.  
  
Oh, well, I did run into Trip - quite literally, in fact - before I caught my transport from the surface. He seemed in an awful hurry to get somewhere. I suppose it's reasonable to assume that wherever he is, T'Pol's with him.  
  
It's reasonable, Archer considered.  
  
Trip assured me he'd be back in plenty of time for launch, but he said there was something important he had to do before he left Earth again.  
  
Archer furrowed a curious brow. Sounds mysterious.  
  
Indeed, Captain, Malcolm agreed. I believe that's what I said to him.  
  
  
  


********************  


  
  
The silence was finally broken by Trip.  
  
It's hard to believe it's been over a year, he murmured, continuing to stare ahead blankly.  
  
Again, a long silence ensued. A gentle breeze whipped up through the trees of the memorial reserve, and Trip shivered slightly.  
  
The park, positioned at the leading edge of the great scar that had penetrated the earth, was immaculately cultivated, stretching out into the distance in every direction. At the center of the park, where Trip and his companion stood now, a bronze plaque was set into a larger marble structure ascending to the heavens, with radiating rose beds forming a reverential border. The monument marked the center point of the giant memorial and it dwarfed the two standing before it. It was an awe inspiring sight, bearing witness to the memory of 7 million lives.  
  
The early morning light filtered softly through the swaying trees above as the monolith cast an eerie shadow over Trip and T'Pol. The sky before them was lit up gently with soft tones of red and orange.  
  
It's a lovely memorial, T'Pol noted after a time, sensing Trip's unease.  
  
Trip glanced sideways at her and, touched by the compassion and concern in her expressive eyes, he smiled down at her.  
  
It really means a lot to me that you came. I don't think I'd have been able to do this on my own.  
  
Of course, T'Pol replied, holding his gaze intently.  
  
Trip smiled ruefully. You know, one thing I really regret is that you and Lizzie never got the chance to meet.  
  
I would have liked that, T'Pol agreed.  
  
Lizzie would have loved you.  
  
T'Pol raised a skeptical eyebrow at Trip, causing him to chuckle.  
  
Well, okay, maybe not right away, but certainly once she got to know you. The first time you met she probably would have gotten into an argument with you about emotion versus logic, or something. She was always so damn opinionated, Trip trailed off, struck by a wave of sorrow. Just like her big brother. Trip stared down at the ground.  
  
T'Pol reached out and tenderly grasped Trip's arm. Then I'm certain I would have loved her, too, she responded firmly.  
  
Trip's eyes shot back up to meet hers. He was surprised by her words, as he knew all too well how difficult it was for T'Pol to express her suppressed emotions. Indeed, it had almost become harder for her since the onset of her addiction. The unsettling nature of her new found emotional freedom had rendered the manifestation of those feelings all the more difficult and disturbing for T'Pol.  
  
So when Trip saw the tenderness and sincerity in T'Pol's gaze, he knew at once the torment she must have fought in expressing her sentiments. Trip breathed in deeply, thoroughly speechless. For a time, he was lost in those expressive eyes, overcome with the love he felt for this remarkable woman beside him, whom he knew in that moment loved him as deeply as he loved her.  
  
But as he stared at her, Trip's expression dissolved again to one of anguish.  
  
What's wrong? T'Pol asked, clearly concerned.  
  
Trip braved a smile.  
  
It's nothing, he insisted.  
  
T'Pol continued to hold his gaze, and under its weight Trip's resolved crumbled. She had a way of extracting the truth from him.  
  
It's just, sometimes, when I look at you, he began again, his voice audibly shaking, and I know how content I am... Trip trailed off, choking back a tear. He steadied his eyes on the ground again. I can't help but be reminded that it was my loss that enable this. That enabled us. If Lizzie hadn't died, we would never have started the neuropressure sessions, and we would never have found this, uh.. Trip stumbled over his words.  
  
T'Pol prompted gently.  
  
Trip nodded. There are times that I can't shake the thought that it's because of her death that I've found the most meaningful relationship of my life.  
  
He faced T'Pol squarely, his expression one of genuine affliction. What right do I have to be this happy, knowing that if it wasn't for her death, and the deaths of millions of other innocent people, that happiness would never have been possible? Isn't that dishonoring her memory?  
  
T'Pol was clearly effected deeply by his words, although she tried desperately to hide it. She thought for a long moment before answering, holding Trip's gaze intently as though to impart her own strength to him.  
  
If there is a human trait that has confounded me from the very beginning of my interactions with your species, she began finally, considering and measuring her words carefully, then it is the human capacity to draw hope and strength and life affirmation from the ashes of tragedy.  
  
Trip nodded again, slowly.  
  
I feel from my interactions with you, however, T'Pol continued, that I have come to understand this tendency, and appreciate its virtue. As our relationship has developed, I have found that this very human quality runs deeply in you. So, if it is true that Elizabeth was indeed like you - and I believe that she was - then it would seem logical that she would also possess this ability to extract positivity from despair. She must have shared your conviction that wallowing in grief is destructive, and I am certain she would have wanted you to go on with your life. In that case, I can't think of a more fitting tribute to your sister than the attainment of...  
  
T'Pol hesitated. The attainment of love, she finished, surely the epitome of hope, stimulated by her memory.  
  
Trip was speechless again. It was all he could to stare back at T'Pol in loving awe.  
  
There was silence between them again for some time.  
  
You really believe that? Trip finally asked.  
  
As you are aware, Vulcans do not lie.  
  
Thank you, Trip whispered back, grasping T'Pol's hand tightly and interlacing his fingers through hers. He lent forward and gently brushed his lips against T'Pol's.  
  
Then he released her hand, and turned back to face the marble structure before them, filled with new determination. He inhaled sharply.  
  
Well, I guess I better do this, then, he murmured. Still he hesitated.  
  
Are you certain you want to? T'Pol asked gently.  
  
Yes. I need to do this, Trip replied resolutely.  
  
He steadied himself for a moment, breathing in deeply. Then he slowly approached the memorial.  
  
Trip reached out with a trembling hand and traced the words carved into the cold stone. After a moment, he knelt down in front of the shrine, and reverently placed the envelope clutched tightly in his hand at the base of the structure. He nestled it amongst the sea of similar tributes left by other grieving survivors.  
  
For a moment he studied the word scrawled across the paper, and felt a tear begin to well behind his eye. He choked it back, and lovingly placed before the envelope the single white rose he had brought.  
  
Goodbye, Lizzie, Trip murmured, as a cathartic tear broke through his resolve and rolled down his face.  
  
After a time, Trip felt a supportive hand on his shoulder.  
  
T'Pol whispered.  
  
Trip looked up at her, his eyes glistening with tears. He reached up instinctively and covered her hand securely with his own.  
  
Are you all right? she asked.  
  
Trip stood up slowly, all the while maintaining his grasp of T'Pol's hand.  
  
He smiled over at her and this time, his smile was genuine.  
  
Yeah, I am now.  
  
Together, they stared up at the memorial for a moment longer.  
  
Just then, Trip's face crinkled into a playful grin. Oh, and by the way, Trip said, shooting T'Pol a sideways glance, I love you too.  
  
T'Pol proceeded to stare back in her impassive Vulcan way. she responded plainly, although her eyes betrayed far deeper emotion. A meaningful look passed between them, silently communicating volumes.  
  
Trip began to laugh happily as he draped his arm gently around her shoulder.  
  
Come on, he said. We have a transport to catch.  
  
  


********************


End file.
